A Second Chance
by somethingstripy
Summary: Everybody deserves second chances.A decade and more after the war,Hermione and Draco find themselves in unhappy marriages.Will they find comfort in each other?Will this rekindle the spark between them that only Hermione holds the memory to?Will they have a second chance at love?A sequel to A Secret to Regret.I suggest you read that first.(EWE;OOC)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I did say I was going to wait for a couple more reviews but I guess something just inspired me to write more of this. Said person told me that I don't need a number of reviews to decide my fate. Since I didn't have any negative reviews and more than 1k views; I guess that's more than a new writer can ask for.**

**So, Somnus Verus thank you so so much for that inspirational comment. Thank you also the FLAMING-GECKO (i'll try to make this one a happy ending; I can never tell when my mind decides to go the other way), and to voicesofmelodies. And to all the other readers and those who gave me your reviews. Here's the sequel you guys are asking for.**

Summary: The story revolves Post-Hogwarts and Post-war; a decade(or something) years afterwards. It basically revolves around Hermione and Draco. Both unhappily married. Will they rekindle the flame that they once possessed? A sequel to A Secret to Regret. (EWE; OOC)

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter. I leave that to the goddess JKR. I do not wish to make moolah out of this. Merely a little fantasy story for the uncanny couple.

**Without much ado, I present to you A Second Chance. Enjoy!**

**A Second Chance**

Hermione looked at her watch, one of the Muggle contraptions she loved keeping. 8:05 a.m. She still had 45 minutes left. She took two cups from the cupboard and walked to the dining room. She smiled at the wonderful feast ready at the table. Well, it wasn't quite a feast but she was still proud of it. She made it with her bare hands, without the use of magic. She likes to be reminded of her Muggle life before everything happened. She might've wiped away her parents' memory of her but she didn't want to forget her roots.

A wonderful breakfast worth taking a photo was presented in front of her. Blueberry muffins, bacon and eggs, and a plate full of fruit slices. In the middle was a bouquet of handpicked flowers from the garden up front; a garden that she also did by hand, sans magic. She smiled at her wonderful masterpiece. Footsteps headed down the stairs and stopping behind her signified that her husband had arrived. His arm wrapped around her waist and he kissed her nape. Then she was pulled in a bear hug; as his kisses rained on her cheek. "What a beautiful buffet this is, 'Mione!" he gruffly whispered.

She giggled despite herself. "Ron!" she leaned back at him. "Come on let's go eat! I have to Floo to the office at this rate and you know how I hate it ruining my outfit!" She stepped away from Ron and placed the two cups across each other on the table. Her husband just stood there. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Ron just looked up at her and sheepishly grinned. He scratched his head and shrugged. Her heart broke that instant knowing him all too much of what was going to happen next. "Well, 'Mione, the guys are having a little get together today see…in Ireland", Ron shakily reasoned. Hermione gripped the sides of the table. Ron noticed that immediately knowing his wife as equally well. "Oh come on, 'Mione! It's not every day I get to see them!"

"No. It's every week", Hermione replied in a low voice. Ron stepped closer to her and held her hand. She looked away, pursing her lips. "Just go already, Ronald".

"Really? Thanks, 'Mione!" Ron replied excitedly without even rethinking what his wife felt. "I'll make it up to you later tonight, baby!" he kissed her on the cheek. "I promise".

Hermione didn't move, she didn't even say a word. That's what he always does. She knew he'd be home late again, intoxicated and drowsy. She hated how his new companions were those Slytherins in his department. They've done nothing but drink and swindle. Good for them since they had old money and Ron is trying to catch up. _Trying too hard even_, Hermione thought. All his promises to make up to her were as empty as the chair across her.

Ron turned around and headed for their chimney. Waving a goodbye to her, he Floo'd away to his office to meet with his co-workers. Hermione gripped her fork as she slowly ate breakfast; her tears silently fell down her face. The beautiful picture ruined by the sadness of the lone woman that sat in the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here goes nothing... Was out for a few days on a trip with the family and I was haunted with the outline of how this story will go. I'm guessing this will be quite longer. But then again, it depends upon where my mind (and fingers, I believe my fingers are a separate entity as it tends to wander) will lead me. I am open to any suggestions if you're interested.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to HP; and i do NOT wish to make money out of this.

Thanks for the first review, michelmalhotra! To others, do please leave a review. Would really love to have some. (They're kinda fun to read! Makes me feel that I'm not alone in my head with these stories). So...yeah. READ ON!

CHAPTER 2

Draco Malfoy sat at the huge chair in the middle of their study with a wine glass in his hand. He slowly swirled the half-consumed contents inside the glass and stared at the fire crackling in front of him, completely deep in thought. Even though it was still the afternoon the room he was occupying was dark as night save for the warm light emanating from the fireplace at the room's dead center. His lips twitched a bit with each thought that passed his mind. His grey eyes masked a trance and reflected the golden embers of the fireplace.

He cancelled all his appointments today in the hopes of catching up with his wife and giving them both a day off to enjoy the scenery at their townhouse in Sicily. He glanced at the antique grandfather clock located at the far corner of the room and noted that he has been waiting for almost four hours now for his lovely wife to arrive. He consumed the last remains of the wine with just one gulp and proceeded to refill it again with the almost empty bottle at the side table just an arm's reach beside him.

Just as the last contents were emptied from the bottle to his glass, he heard a crack from the doorway signifying his wife's arrival. He didn't even make as much as a sideways glance at the door as the brass knob started turning slowly. He sat back down on the majestic chair and continued facing the fireplace. The door opened and a sound of a pair of heels clicking on their marble entrance represented his wife entering their house. "Oh Heavens! Darling! You startled me!" a deep sultry voice came from the hallway at the entrance.

His wife walked into their study; an epitome that was all goddess: dark hair smoothed back that mimicked Draco's sleek hair, hazel eyes that reflected sexuality and cunning, high cheekbones that framed her face perfectly and lips that were tainted red. Astoria Greengrass was a stunner to every man that laid eyes on her; even at her prime age. Her body complimented her face well, too. Curves in the right places and her outfit of knee length skirt and blazer with platform heels gave her a sophisticated yet sexy appearance. She had two shopping bags on both hands; and wore the expression of exhaustion. "How long have you been here? I thought you were out for the afternoon", she asked with a tone of surprise.

Draco sipped from his wine glass before answering back. "Yes, well, I thought I'd take the afternoon off to be with you. Though it appears you were gone since lunch time", he replied with a rather bored answer, "Four hours of shopping and only four small shopping bags? I'm surprised", he raised an eyebrow at her and examined her from top to bottom.

Astoria shifted uncomfortably against his measuring gaze and looked to the side clearly avoiding his gaze. "Yes, well, it's not easy looking for…err…jewelry that's perfect for…uh…every outfit and every occasion", she looked around "where's the house elf when I need him. Beastly!" she called and with a crack, their house elf appeared before her. "Take all these bags to our room", she commanded. The house elf nodded and with another resonating crack disappeared with all her shopping bags.

Draco stood up, wine still in hand, and spoke slowly and coolly, "I take it you don't want to go to the townhouse today?" Astoria's lips moved ever so slightly, a nervous reaction she habitually does and Draco knows it fully well.

"Drake", Astoria began, "I have been very tired from all the shopping trips that I made". She placed her hand on her forehead and frowned. "I'm really sorry we can't make the trip today. Perhaps next time?" she looked up, "And hopefully we can plan them better this time and not go into surprises like this?"

"There's hardly going to be a next time", Draco bristled, "I have a lot of business meetings booked for months following this".

"We'll find time", Astoria replied, "But now I just really need to rest my head". She went to her husband and planted a kiss to his cheek. Draco's jaw hardened as his whole body stiffened from her touch. His nostrils flared and it took him the most tremendous of efforts to look away. Sighing, Astoria retreated to their chambers.

Draco fell back on his seat and shut his eyes hard and his jaws clenched and unclenched. It has been happening for awhile now and he still denies it. Now, though, when she kissed him he caught a whiff of masculine musk entangled with her sweet Jasmine scent and he got the evidence he needed. She was cheating on him. He gripped the stem of the wineglass and threw it at the fireplace. It shattered and the fire came back to life again as it slowly ate at the wine. He swore that he would find the bastard that has been slowly taking his wife from him and will extract his revenge or Salazar help him so. He sunk back in his chair staring at the fireplace whose burning embers are slowly dying. He was a silhouette in a darkened photograph that appeared so depressing to look at.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just a short chapter but I will be adding the next chapter along with this. Just give me a few minutes. (if I don't get distracted that is). Please drop off some reviews!**

Also, if you haven't read "A Secret to Regret", I suggest you read that first. 

**CHAPTER 3**

"Hermione? We're gonna go and check out the new dresses at Florence's boutique if you want to join us, we'll wait for you", Ginny peered in; her short red hair tied back, a sweet smile plastered on her face.

Hermione looked up from the stacks of paperwork and returned a smile she hopes would pass up as genuine. "No, Gin, I have to work on these papers. Deadline's next week and I'm barely done with it", she nodded at the tall pile of pages on the IN tray. She grabbed a quill and started dipping it in ink. She signed three pages and noticed Ginny was not moving from her spot. She looked up to see a very concerned Ginny crossing her arms.

"'Mione, it is still next week. You have a lot of time in your hands. Stop burying your life in your work and get out a bit. I don't understand how you like to be here in this dark and depressing office when Ron can just go out and—"

"I'm not like him!" Hermione snapped. "He may enjoy parties and not caring but the money he's swindling is the money that **_I_** am working hard to acquire! One of us has to be serious", Hermione stopped realizing she was talking to the sister of the person responsible for her cranky mood. She sighed, "I'm sorry, Gin. Just a little stressed is all. I didn't mean to say such things".

Ginny regarded Hermione with a somber expression and she went near her best girl friend and gave her a tight hug. "I understand, 'Mione. My brother can get under anybody's skin, it's a gift he has. Especially with mum before, she always said Ron was a handful. Well, after Fred and George, that is". She gave a sideways glance to Hermione and Hermione giggled remembering the Weasley twins' antics. "Maybe next time you won't flake out on me?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded and Ginny gave her a last hug and stood up. As she was in the doorway, she gave Hermione a last look and left shaking her head.

Hermione sighed and started back on her work. She grabbed a cup of black coffee at the edge of the table and rubbed her forehead. She took a huge gulp of coffee and sighed in relief. She leaned back on her chair as it slowly swiveled. She shook herself up and started working again.

Hermione sniffed as she arrived at her place hours afterwards, too tired to even cook dinner. She was thankful she had that small piece of muffin along with her coffee or else she'll have to see her Mediwitch again about her ulcers. She dropped her suitcase on the floor and started towards their walk-in closet. Inside, Hermione noted how thin she was getting in front of their full length mirror. Her arms were getting small and her belly was starting to appear hollow as well as her cheeks. There were dark circles under her eyes and her lips look partially cracked. Despite her tanned skin, she still looked slightly pale. She dressed fast so as not to look at the hideous appearance before her. She tied her hair bag and started walking towards their bed which, she noticed, was untouched. She crawled on the cool sheets and curled up on her side of the bed.

In the middle of the night, she was awakened by the shifting beside her and the horrible scent of Firewhisky. Ron has arrived. Rough arms wrapped around her and she had to close her mouth to stop herself from hurling. Minutes after, her husband was out like a light, snoring loudly. She bit her shaking lip as tears soaked her pillow. She cried herself back to sleep that night. It wasn't the first night that that happened, however and Hermione knew it wouldn't be the last.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Draco leaned against the shower wall as he felt the cool water slide down his back and on the strands of his platinum blonde hair. His hand balled into a fist and he lightly pounded it on the tiled surface of the wall. He shut his eyes tight as he contemplated on what was about to happen.

He was going to confront the wizard that has gotten his wife all excited and happy. Just last night Astoria again arrived late and flustered. Her cheeks and nose were a touch of red and her hair and clothes were messed up. He noticed her glimpse of happiness and a spark of excitement kept on crossing her eyes even as she tried to hide them. They've even stopped making love as she seems to always have reasons to escape that. Even the smallest gestures like hugging her became foreign. She tensed every time she felt his arms around her.

Due to that, they sometimes resulted to sleeping in separate beds in separate rooms with just a door connecting the two rooms. Draco felt hollow lying in an empty king-sized bed elegantly covered with white drapery which his parents bought for them. That bed deserved a partner and she was nowhere in his room; choosing to stay on her smaller chambers despite having just a wall between them. He bitterly smirked as he ran a hand through his dripping hair and remembered the night he found out who the dumb bloke was.

He was planning on talking to Astoria that night when he heard a noise in her room. He stopped by the door between their rooms and heard the faintest voice of a man calling her. "Astoria? Pssst… Are you still awake my lovely princess?" the man asked in a cheesy manner that made Draco's insides squirm with anger. He composed himself and casually stepped in just enough to see the man's face through the fireplace. He couldn't forget that brief exchange they had. The man's eyes were as round as it could be and his mouth gaped at him, honestly he looked dumber than he ever could be. Draco's eyes mirrored that shock but then his gaze became angry and he grit his teeth along with that; he managed to release a growl before heading towards the fireplace. In a split second, the vision disappeared, and he was left gasping for air and stoking the charcoals with it.

"Draco?" his wife stirred in her sleep. And it took Draco the strongest amount of physical restraint to steady himself and control the anger that slowly crept up his spine. But that didn't stop him from giving his wife dagger stares as he turned around and went for his chambers. He slammed the door shut, locking it and proceeded wrecking their room.

After an hour, with broken picture frames, furniture, and torn sheets surrounding him, he made the decision of his life. He will confront the bloke and ask him what he wants from them even if it will result to bribery or blackmail, the Slytherin way to go about things. He cannot afford the Wizarding community to be talking about his failed marriage. It took him years to get back the respect that the Malfoy family deserves and he will not let some cheap money-hoarding man with fewer morals other than his title to go at it like bunnies with his wife.

He turned off the shower knob and wrapped the towel about him. He called their house elf and asked where Astoria was to which he was given an answer that his wife took his advice and went for a trip to Paris for an entire week, all expenses paid of course. He smiled at how gullible his wife can be; Astoria just loves doing things so long as they're free. He looked at the clothes on his bed and started dressing himself. He asked Beastly to pick out the most expensive casual clothing he had just for this occasion. If he was going to sink so low, might as well appear highly debonair. He looked at himself in the mirror and that all-too-familiar mischievous smirk crept up his face. No man will ever equal him in this appearance. He, Draco Malfoy, will win through this and get back the love that he deserves.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, people! Been rather busy...but don't fret...I'll be uploading two chapters today! :)**

Disclaimer: Still not mine; still don't make cash out of it.

**DO COMMENT/REVIEW...pwitty pwis.**

Hermione smiled as she wiped her hair with a towel and faced the mirror. She looked at herself again. She had on a white puff-sleeved dress with embroidered flowers on the helm as white as the entire outfit. She was wearing a pair of silver ballet flats that matched her teardrop earrings. She let her wet hair drop down to her shoulders and enjoyed the contrast between her auburn hair and the white dress. She checked her time and tsk'd, she didn't like using magic in her household and now she's forced to since her croissants are almost done. She grabbed her wand and Scourgified her hair. A few minutes after, she checked herself in the mirror and smiled. Despite the dark circles under her eyes and the slightly inflated cheeks, she looked rather pretty. She tied her now dry hair in a bun without even trying to put back the loose curls falling off of it, she just didn't have time anymore.

She rushed downstairs and started arranging the table. She grabbed a new table cloth from the kitchen drawer and smoothed it in place. She then took the freshly-picked flowers from her garden and started arranging it in a tall slender vase. She liked lilies and daisies mixed together; this reminded her of the day every woman dreamt: her wedding day. She was carrying a pretty bouquet of lilies and daisies perfectly arranged for her by her best friend, Harry and his wife, Ginny. She grabbed one lily and planted a light kiss on it before putting it in along with the others.

She then took out their porcelain plates with the light blue flowers encircling it and placed two across each other. She took out the matching bowls and placed them on top of the plates. After that, she took out their silver utensils delicately designed and handcrafted from France; given of course by Fleur. She loved these most, and it made the most wonderful staple in the set up. She placed two blue cloth napkins on the side and carefully folded them to look elegant. Then lastly she placed two goblets on the right of the plates across each other.

She stepped back and heaved a sigh before taking out her wand. This WAS an occasion so she'll have to use magic. And who wouldn't want to? She whispered a charm and small glowing orbs floated off her wand and hovered above the dining table; making it somewhat surrounded by dim stars. She gasped at the sight before her. For weeks she was trying to master the charm, and for Hermione, that's already long. Well, all her hard work paid off. It looked magical, even without the food yet.

She wondered what it would look like to with the golden-roasted chicken, the pea soup, the lemon tea, the mashed potatoes, and of course, the croissants. It would be a feast worth coming home to. She bit her lip and stifled a giggle thinking of her husband's expression when it came to food. All that was left would be waiting for the food to be ready. She sat down and thought about how special this day was.

Well, this was a special day and she asked the Ministry to give her this day off. It was her and Ron's anniversary and nothing will ever ruin this day. She promised herself to make everything right and be more patient than usual with her husband; even though deep down she knew her husband would've forgotten today anyway. She shook her head and huffed. No! She will not think of things like that. Not today.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: As promised, two chappies! :p I'd love to see how you'd react to this...I'll probly be uploading in a week or two if I'm not busy...**

Disclaimer: Not mine; not making cash. :)

CHAPTER 6

Draco Malfoy apparated a block away from the house of the man canoodling with his wife; and cursed for the light drizzling in that area. Right now, his anger spurred him and he didn't give a damn if someone saw him, all that mattered now was meeting with him and _hopefully_ not killing him. He gritted his teeth and started walking down the sidewalk, wand in hand.

His custom-made trench coat thankfully came in handy as it helped his clothes underneath dry. But then again, that was the last thing in his mind. He didn't even cast any charm on him to prevent him from getting wet. When you're that angry, nothing else mattered except getting to your destination knowing it was merely a few steps away.

He crossed the puddles with ease, but his shoes still got wet at the slight drizzle. Then he arrived at the neighborhood where the bloke lived. He scoffed. It wasn't lined with posh houses like he thought. Rather it was filled with small quaint cottages with gardens in front of them and small picket fences. He fell disgusted. For someone who was such an arse, he sure did live like a saint. His lips pursed, if he wasn't even this rich, what did Astoria see in him?

Draco knew that one of the reasons Astoria married him, aside from blood purity, was old money. But what does this bastard have? He expected to meet him living in an estate as big as Malfoy Manor…or maybe not, but then somewhere along the lines. He wasn't expecting _this_. He whispered the command to his wand and it pointed at a blue house, three lots down the road. He frowned. The house looked just like the others here; no distinction, no magical feeling about. He made his way towards it and stopped in front of it.

The house was two-storey, powder blue with white linings, with a small porch in the front and a lush garden in front. Unlike the other houses, the yard was greener, with flowers and a handful of fruit trees growing around. He smiled, now _this_ was done by magic. The small picket fence met at the center at a small gate under an archway of vines and blooming flowers. It was indeed a picturesque house, something Kinkaid would paint.

His brow wrinkled into a frown again. This was pretty, yes, but this was NOT what Astoria would want to live in. He can give her twenty of these –the entire neighborhood even—if she just asked him. His chest tightened and he decided to confront him NOW. Surely he'd take the money he would offer him. He needed a bigger house than this. He'd need the money.

He took a step forward and was pushed back by an invisible wall. A ward. Bloody brilliant, he thought. He waved his wand and tried to break the ward. An eyebrow rose a bit. Draco was good with wards; having worked for the Dark Lord, and having been Snape's protégé, he knew about breaking simple wards. But this wasn't a simple one. The bastard is not smart; and Draco knows all too well that the bloke didn't cast this. Still, this won't stop him.

After a few minutes of trying, he felt the wards give in. Finally! He was now dripping wet as he made his way within just a few quick steps to the porch of the house. He raised his free hand to knock, but the door opened before his knuckles could collide with wood. He opened his mouth to confront the bastard but was caught short. He grimaced, "Granger?"

Hermione gave him a cold gaze and looked up at him, her arms crossed over her chest, "Weasley", she corrected.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Awesome sauce! Comments! Yay! And yes, perfectly good questions there, my dear readers! I will be answering them whilst adding them to the story. So yes...in due time. Your questions will be answered.**

CHAPTER 7

Hermione opened the oven door and, wearing two mitts on both hands, pulled out the tray containing the turkey. She held it before her and smelled the aroma. She closed her eyes and inhaled heartily. A smile rose in her face and she marveled at the dish in front of her. It was perfectly golden with a tint of orange here and there.

She placed the dish in the middle of the table and looked at it lovingly. It looked beautiful! The small potato slices on the sides were additional drama for it and it absolutely made the dish mouthwatering. She rubbed both her hands together and moved to the smaller oven. She peered inside and noticed the croissants are starting to change color. Almost done. She took off her mitts and took a big ceramic bowl from their drawer and started scooping out soup.

After a few minutes, she heard the ding on the small oven; she turned her attention to it and almost rushed. She opened it and fought back squeal. They looked absolutely gorgeous! She wore her mitts again and carefully pulled out the tray with the croissants. While she was moving the croissants with a pair of tongs from the tray to the plate beside the turkey, she felt a nudge behind her. She turned around and didn't see anything. Then that invisible nudge became a shove and she realized it was internal. Then she felt nervous as the small nudges pushed her body. Nothing would cause her this much nervousness other than magic. The wards! If she wasn't that careful she would've dropped the tray she was holding. But she's Hermione Granger-Weasley, the epitome of poise.

She slowly placed the tray and the tongs on the table and hurriedly walked to the front door. She peered through the window and squinted. She gasped. Someone was trying to enter their house. Someone who's magical apparently as the wards only worked on magical beings. She squinted some more and tried to see through the slight drizzle. She let a little "oh" slip from her mouth before raising her eyebrow. She recognized that platinum ash blond hair anywhere. She flinched as she felt the wards vibrate against his attempts. Her heart hammered in her chest loudly.

A small smile crept up her face. Draco Malfoy was surely desperate to get in, she thought. She took out her wand from her apron pocket and watched. She was going to enjoy Draco trying hard to break her powerful wards before lowering them down. And try he did. Until after a few minutes she felt the wards giving up. She frowned. He's gone stronger. Or was he ever this strong before? She waved her wand and let the wards fall freely. What does this git want anyway? He walked, glided, towards her front porch and she opened the door knowing he was going to knock.

The small exchange was wonderful. She noted his shocked expression and smiled silently to herself. At least she wasn't the only one surprised. "Please, enter, and don't forget to wipe your feet on the rug…I just cleaned the floor", she spoke as she walked towards the kitchen. He felt him follow her and had to close her eyes. Memories from a distant past, before the war, came crashing back to her. One memory in particular came back in her head full force. She frowned trying hard to push back the memory. She turned to Draco and gestured for him to sit. "Make yourself comfortable".

He took his trench coat off and hung it at the back of the chair. Hermione noted the wonderful mint color of his dress shirt, matching the color of the khaki slacks he was wearing. She noted that his shoes were also as shiny as his belt, and both were of the same type of skin; possibly dragon from the looks of the scales. She felt disgusted to her stomach. Malfoy was obviously sizing her up judging from his posture and appearance. He was haughtily lounging back with that famous Malfoy smirk on his face. "Like what you see, Granger?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

She gaped at him and immediately shut her mouth. "I see you're still as arrogant as ever, Malfoy. And it's _Weasley_ now", she specified.

He looked down at his fingertips seemingly bored. "Granger", he insisted. He looked up and his gaze was a tad darker. She gripped the mitt she was now holding and swallowed the lump in her throat. This was not going well. Suddenly, a tapping on the kitchen window broke their gazes. Both turned to look at an old gray owl pecking at the window. She opened the window and the owl dropped a single red rose with a letter attached to it. Her heart fell. She shakily grabbed the rose and opened the rolled up letter.

_"My dearest wife, I apologize but I cannot be home for dinner today. The boss is asking me to accompany them to Scotland to check on a certain case there and I cannot let that go. This may be my big break. Please have this rose as a consolation of my absence. Much love, Ron. P.S. I'm sure I would have loved that meal and it definitely sucks to not experience it"._

Hermione fought to control herself. She dropped some crumbs in front of the owl before sending it off. She slowly crumpled the piece of paper and closed her eyes shut. He slowly raised the crumpled up paper to her chest and hugged it silently. "I take it the Weasel King's not here", a voice behind her startled her. Blundering bludgers! Why must he be here at this time?

Hermione took a deep breath and fixed her apron. She spun around to face Draco and took the pair of tongs and the plate with the croissant. "No…he's not here and I'm afraid he'll be missing dinner", she spoke coldly, "you can have your meeting with my husband some other time. But before that, I wouldn't be a good wife without making you feel at home". She grabbed a piece of croissant and placed it on his plate.

"Please, let me", Draco offered. But Hermione pulled back. He wasn't touching her…not when she knew what would happen if their skins ever grazed each other. She knew very well from that night in the dungeons. Draco stopped, looking confused, but letting her serve him. She placed two croissants on his plate and added one on hers. He took the ladle and served himself some soup. "I would want the turkey but it seems too precious to be destroyed", he remarked with a jeer.

"You can have some, Malfoy", Hermione answered back with a cold tone. "Here, let me serve you some tea with that so that you'd be on your way." She turned her back and took out her favorite tea set and poured tea in the two tea cups. "Too bad you can't settle your business with Ron", she spoke as she added two sugar cubes and some milk to her tea. As she was stirring her cup she noticed the clinking on the kitchen table stopped and Draco had gone quiet. She placed them on the tray and faced Draco.

She stopped as she met Draco's grave gaze. His mouth was taut and he looked like he was given the biggest taunt in the world; making him very angry. His face twisted in a sneer before speaking the words that shattered Hermione's whole being. "Your husband's cheating on you".

CRASH!


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Draco Malfoy, being the mischievous person that he was, grew up committing lots of mistakes but this one would be one of the gravest mistakes he has ever made. This one can even be adjacent to the time he pledged his allegiance to the Dark Lord. He sat there, seemingly shocked, his grey eyes reflecting the image that was in front of him.

Hermione, the steadfast and strong Gryffindor princess, was in the middle of a pool of shattered pieces of porcelain, some tea, and powder; tears falling down her cheeks. Her mouth was slightly open as if she had trouble breathing. Her expression was that of one being hit by a Cruciatus Curse and he knows how it would look like all too well having been exposed to it for what seemed like decades to him.

Draco, who noticed the moment he entered the house that Hermione was trying to avoid touching him and maintaining a gap between them, just found out why she did so. For the moment that he went her side and embraced her, a sudden jolt of electricity ran from her up his arms and directly to his heart. His eyes widened at their slight physical connection but he was momentarily distracted by the sobbing that erupted from Hermione. She lost all her strength and slumped down, making Draco lose his balance and both of them landing on the floor. Draco rolled his eyes as he felt the tea seep through his expensive designer slacks but somehow didn't let Hermione go.

She was already convulsing and choking now due to her struggling to hold back her tears. "Granger, Granger! I'm sorry for catching you off guard… Hush now", he whispered to her and slowly rocked her back and forth. It was awfully uncomfortable sitting on top of broken pieces and slowly getting soaked in tea, but he still held her steadfastly to him.

After the longest period of crying, Hermione finally spoke in between sobs and gasps. "I…(sob) can't br—breathe (sniff)", she rubbed her face on his chest and Draco felt the most unnerving skip of his heart. He looked down on the helpless figure of the woman who beat him in first place in their academic ranking and right there felt that he didn't want to see her in this state ever again. The once strong and proud lady who walked the halls of Hogwarts and the Ministry with her head held high was now in his arms, head bowed, crying, and feeling vulnerable. He pulled her in tighter and whispered words to calm her down. He continued to rock both of them back and forth until he heard her mumble something.

"I'm sorry… you said something?" He asked pulling her back to listen to her speak again.

But instead she buried her face in his chest and mumbled. "Gemiyottahee", she spoke the words rather quickly and shakily. She sighed and looked up at him through tear-stained eyes; "Ge' me…out…of—"

Before she could finish, Draco had already apparated both of them. With a crack, the two of them disappeared from the kitchen; leaving the tray, the broken pieces, and the spilt tea scattered all over the floor beside the kitchen table containing the wonderful meal Hermione made with her bare hands.

Draco Malfoy brought Hermione to the first place that came to his head: Malfoy Manor. Luckily, his parents were out on vacation and the only ones left were their house elves and their lush gardens. Despite the horrible memories that Draco has had when the Dark Lord chose to use their house as one of the sentries for his followers, and despite all the tortures and deaths he has seen, Draco Malfoy still find this place embedded on the back of his mind. He made sure that the West Wing, his side of the Manor was untouched as much as possible; especially his private chambers.

Thus, he found himself sitting at the small table in his room with a glass of wine, staring at the beautiful image of the woman standing at the balcony of his room looking out at their forest. He slowly raised his hand carrying the wineglass and moved it around, stirring the wine. He looked down at the wine and moved his gaze back up again to Hermione's back. He smoothly moved the glass up to his mouth and took a sip of it, making it stay in his mouth for a few seconds before gulping it down.

He saw Hermione move her shoulders slightly before turning around to face him. His breath hitched; even with her tears glistening in the moonlight and her hair mussed, she looked like an angel. The slight breeze that blew her curls and dress made her even more beautiful. That sad expression was then replaced with a cold gaze as she walked towards him and Draco felt his heart hammering wildly. That same feeling he felt whenever THE Hermione Granger approached him in Hogwarts. She was one of the only females that made him nervous and he was verily reminded of that tonight as she stepped inside his room just a few steps from him and suddenly his throat felt absolutely dry.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! Missed me? Well, here are two chapters for you. Second one will come in shortly (still in the works). Please continue to post comments so I'd know what questions to answer and if there are anything, anything at all you want to say. Don't hesitate. Much love! 3**

**CHAPTER 9**

Hermione leaned on the ledge, feeling the cold marble against her hot skin. She looked down at the lush forest below her and the rows of trees strongly reminded her of Hogwarts. An ache in her heart gripped around her chest and tears started falling down her cheeks yet again. She missed Hogwarts, she missed the simplicity and joys with her friends, the challenges in her academics, the adventures that they had, and most of all she missed the love that she and Ron felt for the first time. What happened? She thought to herself. She had been a faithful wife and a loving mother. What was wrong?

She had an inkling he was cheating on her but she chose to not listen to it. She, Hermione Granger-Wea— Hermione Granger, always obeyed her gut feeling but somehow to matters of the heart, one's intelligence can be verily and easily set aside…Which was exactly what she did for more than a decade now. She gripped the banister and fought back the impulse of falling down yet again and breaking into tears and sobs. She swallowed the bitter taste forming in her mouth.

The very least place she expected to find herself thinking was this place. Malfoy Manor. Malfoy. She frowned. What does he have to do in all of this? What did he want? Surely there must be something that he wants. Knowing Draco all too well, Hermione knows that he didn't do anything unless it benefits him in a way. But what was it? She closed her eyes as she bit back her lower lip. The closeness that they had when he held her, the sudden jolt that she felt; he must've felt that, too. Her eyebrows furrowed as she fought to bring herself back to the concern. Her husband was cheating on her. RON was cheating on her with another woman…Possibly some wretched whore. She shrugged her shoulders and faced Malfoy.

Her expression turned to ice cold. _HIM_. He probably did this. He probably introduced Ron to some cheap woman with big curves and dumber than a doormat. He wanted this. He wanted to give her life hell; to destroy their relationship. She needed answers and she needed them now. She walked towards him and kept her cold gaze at him. She notices him lean back in his chair a bit and set aside his wine glass. Enough with playing the weak dame, Godric save her, she was a Gryffindor. And she would show him just how strong-willed she is. She stopped directly in front of him. "What did you do now, Malfoy?" she snapped coldly at him. "Did you have something to do with this?"

Malfoy's expression turned from being shocked to being amused. He scoffed. "No", he looked away and smiled bitterly, "But it _does_ involve me in some way".

Bells rang in Hermione's head. She knew it! She knew Malfoy had something to do with this. "What more do you want from us, Malfoy?" her voice cracked as Malfoy raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "Do you want to see us miserable; our family broken? Is that why you gave Ron a witch to play with? Is she a sex witch? How much did you pay her to seduce my husband? Are you going to destroy Harry's family next? So that you can be in the front cover of every newspaper and get back your family's social position? Is that it?"

Malfoy's expression changed. His gray eyes turned darker and his frown deepened. He looked at her with an angry expression; no more the arrogant mask that he usually shows and Hermione was genuinely scared. As Malfoy stood up to face her, she felt small across his towering frame. "No, I do not want your family broken. Much as I want to destroy Potter's happiness, I didn't plan on overpowering your reputations, tempting as that sounds. And no, I did not pay anybody. She did that on her own", Malfoy answered coldly as Hermione swallowed slowly. The last sentence broke her pretense of strength. "Your husband is cheating on you with _MY_ wife".


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Quite intense here, readers. But this one goes to the reader who asked why Draco didn't confront Ron. More to come. I missed you all. :)**

**CHAPTER 10**

Draco Malfoy fought for control of his anger. But this witch here standing in front of him had a knack of riling him up. But seeing the authenticity of her surprised expression says that she was not expecting what he had told her. Still, Draco grasped the chance and continued pouring out his innermost feelings. He already started opening the door; why not pour out the things full force?

"It has been months now", he looked out at his balcony as he recalled the first time he noticed Astoria change. "It started at a Slytherin stag party, Blaise's", he frowned, "There were lots of drinking and Astoria and I were invited. I was out on a trip to meet with some foreign investors so I asked Astoria to join our old friends in behalf of her and I. Bad call, I know. The Weasel-king worked in the same department as Blaise so he, of course was invited. He usually tags along with the group now after Potty got that promotion", Draco pursed his lips, "And so the party reached its peak, drunken acts were done and forgotten and Astoria was too drunk to get home. The Weasel acted the hero and Apparated themselves back to our home". Draco closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat his nostrils flared as he spoke the most painful words out loud, "They did it on our bed".

The soft gasp made him look up to Granger standing in front of him. He looked up at her and noticed hot tears were falling down HIS cheeks, reflecting hers. He immediately turned his back and wiped away the tears. Pathetic! What's happening to him? He swore to himself he'd never show weakness ever again after the trauma he had with the Dark Lord. He grabbed his wine glass and downed all the contents. Felt the wine down his throat and resumed back to his cold composure. He faced her with a bored expression, done with perfect mastery, "There you have it", he shrugged, "Since then, my wife and I stopped sleeping on the same bed together and your husband often calls her through the Floo at the fireplace in her room. I caught him there once", he smiled cockily, "and that's when I found out who she was cheating with".

"Why didn't you just confront Astoria?"

Draco's head snapped up and he stared directly at her. "What did you say?!"

"I said you could've just confron—"

"Bloody hell I would…if I was a Gryffindor!" He said with disgust, "You Gryffindors like the whole confronting acts and simpleton ways. You forgot I am a Slytherin, Granger. We have ways to deal with such things that didn't involve putting ourselves or our emotions on the table".

"And did it work?" Granger crossed her arms and tweaked and eyebrow, clearly testing him.

"It would've if I caught him there instead of you", he snapped at her.

"If you would've just dealt with your wife ages ago, things wouldn't escalate this quickly. But you refused to do it; instead you just let your wife sleep around without even controlling her! You lack that, Malfoy!"

Something within Draco Malfoy snapped and he turned on his heel and zeroed in on Granger. He threw the wine glass in his hand towards a wall and it broke into pieces. "And you have every right to tell me that, Granger? You, of all people whose husband philanders with others because you failed to warm his bed? Play your role right, Granger!"

SLAP! Draco Malfoy felt a searing pain on his left cheek. His hand immediately rose to nurse the throbbing pain. He looked up to see Granger covering her mouth with one hand and shaking profusely as her tears streamed down. Draco came to his senses and he felt that ache in his heart again. "Oh…Granger", he whispered apologetically, "I'm so—"

Granger turned around and walked back to the balcony, crying hard and facing the forest below. Without a second thought, Draco ran and stopped behind her and did what he thought he'd never do: he pulled Granger close to him and buried his face into her hair. "Granger, please", he whispered, "Forgive me".

She faced him and slowly whispered, "I'm sorry, Malfoy". Her hand rose to his cheek, "You knew before I did, for months now. The pain that you kept in", she shook her head and Draco felt all the suffering for months that he held in tumble forward. He leaned to her hand and wept. She hugged him tightly and he fell into her embrace, letting all his tears fall.

Both of them stood there. Their figures strongly holding on to each other for comfort as the moon bathed them and their sorrows.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello there, lovelies! Here's a little glimpse at the OTHER end of the story. Hopefully you'd be given a wider look at things. Drop a review some time, okay? 3**

**CHAPTER 11**

The warm water started streaming down as Astoria turned the knob. She stepped directly underneath and delighted at the feel of the water cascading down her frame. "Mmmmm…" She slowly hummed. Her hands rose to her hair, massaging it and letting the water thoroughly bathe her. She had an exhausting day socializing with the villagers and sampling their local delicacies in a small shop. The hiking in the woods didn't help either.

She looked down at her bare feet and remembered Draco. All the while he was thinking she'd be in Paris. But being in a lush hotel with servants walking around catering to her can be too overwhelming sometimes. Astoria wanted to be left alone, to do things without anyone watching her and helping her. But most of all, she wanted to be loved. The servants that they have are just there because they were _paid_ to be there. She wanted someone who would take care of her and treat her like she was the most precious thing on her. She sighed and her head bent down.

A pair of burly arms hugged her waist and she felt a solid torso of a man lean against her back. "Being very selfish aren't we, princess?" he huskily whispered from behind and kissed the bend of her shoulders. Astoria shuddered at that endearment. Nobody called her that; nobody but _him._

"I thought I'd give it a head start, Ginge", she closed her eyes and leaned against his shoulder. He kissed her temple and tightened his hold on her. Astoria looked out onto the small stream below them as the moon reflected on the ripples. She knew this was wrong. Slytherin's serpents! But this just feels so right, she thought to herself.

There was nothing wrong with Drake; okay, maybe there was. Maybe what she just wanted was a man who didn't see her as his equal but something who saw her as someone who needed to be taken care of and protected not left alone to take care of herself. And Ron gave her exactly what she needed and more. He held her hand as if afraid to let her go, held her as if he didn't want anything to harm her, and cared for her as if she was a princess. _His _princess.

He introduced her to low class restaurants and she savored every dish; some even better than the five-star restaurants she's been in with Draco. She enjoyed his company; he was so full of energy and life. He made her laugh with his innocence, naïveté, and his corny jokes. Unlike Drake who was filled with sophisticated, sarcastic, jokes that needed a level of intelligence to find funny and was bordering insulting. But what struck her most was the fact that she didn't have to be too conscious of her actions around him. She could laugh out loud, or cry out loud. Sure, it was definitely so not Slytherin of her to do so but she wasn't supposed to be in Slytherin in the first place had she not asked the Sorting Hat to give her the same house as her sister. With Drake, who's the master of poker faces, it's hard to distinguish if he was upset or not. She had to walk on egg shells around him. Not with Ron; never with him.

If it weren't to save the Greengrasses' reputation, she wouldn't have pushed through being wedded to Drake. She loved him, yes. But not like how she felt with Ron. This here was different. It was freeing; and simple. She turned to look at him and he smiled at her. She smiled back and her heart twisted at the fact that what she had with him was not the real deal. They were living a fantasy; like walking on a dream but in reality it was a dangerous, dangerous game. She turned and embraced him. Two figures melded as one. Their naked bodies glistened in the moonlight as the water warmed them. Thank the Founders for magic as it shrouded them from peering eyes like a veil. "Kiss me", she whispered knowing she wouldn't be denied of that.

"Your wish is my command, princess", Ron smiled before meeting her lips with his.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello there, lovelies. Another look at the other side of the coin. Don't worry. This story won't be revolving around these two... it IS a Dramione fanfic so...a little patience goes a long way. For the meantime, leave your comments below. 3**

**CHAPTER 12**

Ron rubbed his hair with a towel while looking over his shoulder at Astoria. Bloody hell, is she not just the perfect woman? He felt his heart thud faster than usual. Her body had curves in the right places…she looked like a goddess. And the fact that that Malfoy git gets to have all of that but still fails to care for her made his insides roil.

Not that he was doing any better. He sighed. 'Mione's wonderful and all but she was just way too independent for anyone to be there for her. Honestly speaking, he doesn't even know if he can keep up with her. She and Harry both got promoted whereas he's still stuck in his position for five years now. Not to mention there's nothing else she needs from him. She _doesn't_ need him. That's what made him distant in the first place. Hermione was just way too smart for her own good. She never failed in any situation due to her analytical nature. Not to mention the plethora of him being called immature, childish, and boorish by her was just too much. And she didn't even need to call him stupid, her look when he makes a mistake is enough to let him know what she actually feels.

Even with all the things she has done for their family, Ron felt there was something missing. And he realized what it was through Astoria: _FUN_. Hermione was anything but fun. She was a perfectionist and she did everything with precise, planned timing and was upset at a simple mistake. There was never any room for mistakes with her and he was a blundering fool. She is amazing; a great person and a wonderful best friend. But he didn't want perfect. He thought he did but—

A pillow hit him square on the head; he turned to see a robed Astoria raising an eyebrow at him playfully. He smiled at her. This…this was what he wanted. He stood up and took a step towards Astoria to which she took a step back. Oh…she wanted to play did she? He waggles his eyebrows and proceeded to chase her around the room. It only took a few seconds before his beater reflexes caught hold of a giggling Astoria.

He carried her to the bed and they both fell down facing each other. Her eyes sparkled in the light. She was made of magic is what she is. He ran a finger on her hair and she closed her eyes. "You're beautiful, my princess", he whispered as if it were a secret.

Astoria giggled and blushed like a school girl. Ron stupidly smiled at her as if seemingly mesmerized at the sight before him. She DID admit she had a crush on him in Hogwarts; that she usually sat at the front in every Quidditch match that he played on just so she can get a better look at him. He, however, was too preoccupied with _other_ prospects to notice her. It was an adorably innocent admission that happened the first night they were together. They clicked that instant. And he felt a pang of guilt when he started getting attracted to her yet he knew he shouldn't let the chance pass. Astoria had leaned in and whispered to his ear that he wanted him to send her home. It was supposed to be nothing but a harmless send off until she admitted that and he felt…wanted.

He never told Astoria about how Draco walked in on him trying to Floo call her. That would mean he would lose her and somehow, something in him didn't want that to happen. He didn't want to lose this vision in front of him. Matter of fact, he doesn't think he'd ever want to lose her. "Deep in thought there, Ginge" she leaned on an open palm and looked at him smugly. He gave a little growl and pounced on her, holding her playfully down. She attempted to struggle but to no avail and she resigned to just giggling. Astoria, this new Astoria with hair sprawling over the pillow and dripping wet, with face lacking makeup, and with no expensive jewelry was just…right. He looked down at her. No, he didn't want to lose her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we go...Back to your fave couple my Dramione lovers. :)**

Enjoy! 

**CHAPTER 13**

"More Tea?" Malfoy offered, his voice slightly hoarse from hours of weeping.

Hermione playfully frowned. "Seriously, Malfoy, what do you have in that tea? Are you trying to poison me?"

"Oh believe me, Granger, I wouldn't be stooping down to some predictable run-of-the-mill scheme like poisoning one's tea", Malfoy tweaked and eyebrow at her.

She giggled bitterly having known that she just poured out all her emotions to this one man she least expected. And somehow this all felt right. No one else would understand her predicament right now…not even Harry. Besides, he was blissfully married to one of the best investigators in the Magical Law Enforcement Squad at the Ministry. Not that Harry would feel any less inferior; him being the Head Auror.

She wanted that: a man who can keep up with her and someone whom she can lean on at times when the world was just getting too rough for her. Ron was never that man. Having earned a small profit by investing in his brothers' businesses, he made sure that a percentage of his earnings would go straight to his drinking sessions with his newly found friends; the Slyths. Hermione not only disliked the fact that he was meddling with bad company but also the fact that said company still held a cold shoulder towards her. Like Ron, they particularly did not excel in their own fields of work as well. However, with old money, they could care less.

Ron was being such a discouraging sight to her that she sometimes, admittedly, buried herself in her work focusing instead on making whatever good there is left for her better. Her valiant attempts at trying to fix their household and keep up with their reputation as the "Golden Couple" were taking a toll on her and the only ones who knew her problem were Harry and Ginny. Not even Mrs. Weasley, who she loved dearly, knows about how crumbled up her son's marriage to Hermione is.

But right now, openly talking to all her qualms with Malfoy was refreshing despite the heart-wrenching truth that she found out just minutes ago from him. She raised the teacup to eye level and slowly stirred it around. "Must you always have to stir that tea as if you're brewing, Granger?" a voice right across her spoke.

She looked up at a very smug Malfoy. His red nose and puffy eyes were overshadowed by the infamous smirk. She scoffed. "I've always bested you in Potions, Malfoy. You should practice this some time." She tweaked an eyebrow at him and gave him a curt shrug.

He shook his head and smiled to himself. "Ever the clever one there, Granger" he calmly said. Malfoy looked outside the balcony and took a deep breath. He then looked down at his new wineglass and slowly spun it around stirring the contents. He was deep in thought and Hermione knew what was going on in his head. Seeing that image of Malfoy; weak and defenseless, almost resigned, brought her back to memories of the past. Memories she dared not visit and have forgotten had Malfoy not walked into her life yet again. She looked away, feeling invasive with her staring. She fell silent and focused on stirring the tea that was starting to get cold.


End file.
